You Jump, I Jump Jack
by RoryJessfan7
Summary: Rory faces her fears with the one person she can always count on, right by her side the entire time. Oneshot!


Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls seasons 1-7 are not mine and neither are any of its characters although I wish I did own them, the Lit in them would be almost too much to bare… _almost._

----------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------

Her eyes were shut so tight it hurt and she thought her eyelids were going to be permanently stuck together from all the pressure she was applying to them. Her hands were turning pale as they gripped the railing in front of her for dear life.

_Just breathe_, she silently told herself as she let out a shaky breath from her nostrils.

She was terrified but was determined not to let that stop her. This was something she had wanted to do her whole life, and finally she was going to do it; fears be damned.

Hearing a soft click come from below her belt and felt a small movement; she almost risked opening her eyes to inspect what it was but decided against it and just squeezed her eyes tighter shut. She could guess easily.

_I can do this, I can do this_. She chanted to herself then thought twice, _who am I kidding? I can't do this! I must be crazy! All those years of drinking coffee have finally gone to my head, I'm officially-"_

While she was in the middle of freaking out and almost losing her mind, Rory felt two strong and familiar hands set themselves firmly on her shoulders and she was brought back to reality.

"Ror. Are you sure you want to do this?" his voice was laced with concern and she risked a peak at him.

Her ocean blue eyes met his dark, loving, coffee ones and she forgot her fears for a moment.

He was looking intensely, lips in a tight line, brows furrowed. She couldn't help but think how attractive he looked like this. His concern for her was more appreciated then he could ever imagine.

"Yes." She answered, letting out another breath. "One hundred percent sure." Giving him a fake smile that earned her less then convinced look from him.

"Okay if you're sure, because I'm fine with just sitting back and watching the other people do this." He said to her but knew she wasn't backing down, once Rory Gilmore set her mind to something, no one could stop her.

"No. I'm going to do this. _We_ are going to do this." She said, looking him dead in the eye.

They had made it along way over the last few years and she trusted him, with everything.

_Even her life._

"This is something I've wanted to do for years and I can't do it without you. I need you. Even though this might be my death." She said, humor gone from her voice completely.

"You aren't going to die girlie." The guy that was helping set up them shouted in an irritated tone. He had long scraggly blond hair tied back into a pony tail with a three inch braided beard to match; his eyes were hidden from view by dark sunglasses. "This perfectly safe. Haven't lost a person yet!" he sounded almost too proud; like this _was_ a dangerous sport and she might not get out of it alive.

Jess glanced menacingly at the man out of the corner of his eye but didn't say anything and looked back to Rory.

"I won't let you die, Ror." Jess said, squeezing her shoulders reassuringly.

"I appreciate that." She said sarcastically and rolled her eyes.

"You do realize there's no turning back once we do this, right?" he asked, staring into her eyes checking for any sign of hesitation.

"Yes." She answered as confidently as she could, nodding her head once.

He gave her a small smirk that she loved so much and Rory felt her heart jump start, and it wasn't from fear.

She looked down at their hips that were tied with harnesses and clipped together with a big metal buckle in the front. Then Rory slowly peeked over the bridge they were standing on and quickly looked at the murky water below before turning back to face Jess.

"Okay you two, I don't have all day. Let's go." The blond guy said as he finished securing the last few things on their harnesses before turning to double check the cord.

"It's time, hop over." He told them, indicating to the railing.

Rory looked at the task shyly before Jess began to help her over.

Once the couple had climbed over the railing they faced the water, hands joined, wind lashing at their hair. They turned to face each other and Rory ended up getting lost in his coffee colored eyes for what seemed like an eternity before Rory broke his gaze and asked, "Are you sure this thing won't snap?" the man nodded.

"I'd bet my life on it." He replied.

Jess snorted and rolled his eyes but refrained himself from saying any of the nasty thoughts swimming around in his head.

"Now, I'm going to count to three and when I get to three, step off the edge and let yourself fall." He instructed them.

They both nodded at him before returning their gaze to each other.

"One…" and the countdown began.

"You ready?" he asked Rory as he pulled her to him and hugged her to his chest.

"Two..." _here we go_.

She smiled up at him and tightened her grip on him.

"You jump, I jump, Jack."

"Three."

They step off the bridge and then, they were falling.

As the wind rushed around them they screamed together and held each other.

Even though she was scared out of her mind, Rory had never felt so free. She felt a smile creep on to her face and before she knew it, she was laughing hysterically and the angelic sound of Jess's laughter soon reached her ears as he joined in on her fun.

They seemed to fall for hours before the bungee cord stretched as far as it could go and snapped back into place, causing them to spring up and down a few more times, laughing the whole time, eyes never leaving the person in front of them.

Once they stopped bouncing they swayed in the air for a little while, blood running to their faces as their laughter died down.

For a moment, no matter how short it seemed, it was only them. Nothing in the world mattered to them.

"I love you Rory Gilmore." Jess said to her. It didn't matter how many times he had left when they were younger, it didn't matter if no one approved of him. Rory approved and that was all that mattered. He was here for her now and didn't plan on leaving. Rory was his everything, without her his life wasn't worth living.

"I love you, Jess Mariono." He was her Dodger, her diner boy, that's all there was too it. She was completely infatuated with him. It didn't matter what her grandmother and the town thought. It didn't even matter what Lorelai thought, he was the one.

"Then will you do something for me?" he asked, his voice was thick and dark, making a shiver run down her spine.

"Anything." Rory answered, and it was true, even if he told her never to speak to him again, if it made him happy, she would do it.

They were still hanging upside down but it didn't matter to Jess. He felt almost closer then ever to Rory. She was breathing in his face and her scent invaded his nose making his head spin.

Jess had often wondered if they had missed out on anything when they were younger. If they had stayed together maybe things would have been different. But the more he pondered this he realized that it didn't matter if they had missed out, they were happy and together now and he had to see just how much she cared for him. So he asked her the most life changing question there is.

"Will you, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, marry me?" he asked breathlessly.

Rory froze suddenly and looked him straight in the eye to see if he was joking, which of course, he wasn't.

This time, however, it was different from when Logan asked her. She had been nervous, cold and felt trapped. Now, she felt a warm happy feeling spread over her body and her heart sped up and she was sure he could hear it pounding against her rib cage.

Her mind quickly imagined a life with Jess. A wedding were the whole town was invited, kids running in a backyard, nothing but eternal love. She could be with him forever, and finally there was no one to stop them from being in love. There weren't any old boyfriends that still haunted her dreams and kept popping in to her life, because _he_ had been the old boyfriend that had done that.

And now he was looking at her asking her to marry him.

Rory felt hot tears swell in her eyes run down her cheeks, or more like up them seeing as she was hanging upside down.

Jess didn't know what it meant. He was terrified she'd say no, after all the time they wasted being apart he thought that they were finally going good. He loved her like hell, and couldn't bare the thought of her being with some other guy. Rory was special, she deserved better then that, better then him. Why she chose him he will never know.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard her let out a shaky breath.

Jess held his breath while waiting for her answer. He palms were sweaty and his heart pounded. On the outside he appeared to Rory the perfect picture of cool, on the inside however, he was a mess.

After what seemed like years to Jess, she finally spoke.

"Yes." She said through her tears and tight throat, her lips were pulled up into a big, blinding smile.

Jess felt his world begin to turn again before it took off and skyrocketed to the moon and back. He pulled her tighter to him, squeezing her until air became impossible, and he kissed every inch of her face that he could reach with his lips. He thought his heart would explode and Rory was sure hers already had.

As they just hung there, they were perfectly content pressed so closely they thought they would become on person, Dodger and his small town princess Juliet.

Not daring to _ever_ let go.

- - -

So how was it? Bad, good, C: None of the above?

P.S. I'm sorry if there are many errors because I was half asleep while righting this.

Review please!


End file.
